


Anywhere.

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Artemis Requiem (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: After Artemis figuratively and literally crawled her way out of hell, she hopes Diana recovers well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE.

Artemis sank into the small couch as she worried.

Her body began to tighten as she moved, she was sore. She; being the one to literally crawl out of her own grave while carrying an unconscious Diana then having to fight several gang members, she was bound to be hurting in places she didn't know could hurt.

She had recently met Sojourner, a nice rent-a-cop who had helped somewhat when it came to fighting. She sat close-by talking on the phone to her boss about her quitting to become Artemis' right hand. 

Artemis never fully gave her permission but she did enjoy her company. 

A petite Doctor came into the waiting room, Artemis immediately stood up. She looked at the smile on the doctors face and every worry she had was washed away. 

Diana was okay. 

She quickly rushed into the well-kept room that was extremely lit. 

She could tell they had sterilized Diana's wounds by the smell and the bandages wrapped around her. "You saved me.... Again." 

"We saved each other again. I wasn't keeping count." Diana's sarcasm was high, Artemis loved this side of her. 

"I was. I always do.”

"It's so good to see you again. And you came through for me. I knew you would. We fought side by side." 

Artemis had to restrain herself from hugging the injured woman, instead she replied with a kiss to her temple and a short, "Diana, I have to leave. I can't stay in Boston any longer. I... Need a city that isn't yours.”

Diana's eyes widened at her, "Boston isn't... I don't live here anymore." Artemis calmly took her sister's hand, "it will always be yours. You know that. I need a place of my own. A place where... I won't have to count.”

Diana looked into Artemis' green irises, "if you want a place to excel... Where you can be the best. Where you'll be the Wonder Woman... Well, I know just the place.—

Anywhere.”


End file.
